King or Queen
by aicweconan1
Summary: "Ibu ingin kau memilih apa yang diinginkan olehmu, dengan hati. ... siapapun yang merebut hati malaikat kecil ibu, walau itu seorang putri dari kerajaan kecil atau seorang raja yang menguasai benua Kosien, jika kau mencintainya, maka pilihlah apa yang kau inginkan."
Derap langkah kuda terdengar tegas, membuat getar halus di sekitar tanah berumput lebat yang di injak kaki kuda. Kuda hitam mengkilat terurus itu melaju cepat sesuai keinginan si pemilik yang kokoh berada di punggungnya. Si penunggang pun sama gagahnya dengan sang kuda, memakai Jas Putih yang sedikit panjang di bagian belakang, berpolet emas di ujung tiap lengan, garis hitam emas di kerah melingkar, kancing berwarna hitam berderek di belahan dada, banyak ornamen di dada kiri, Celana panjang putih, Sepatu berwarna senada, Pedang tersemak di pinggangnya yang ramping.

Kuda hitam itu berlari cepat di padang rumput luas. Angin kencang menerpa kulit putih sang penunggang kuda, rambut surai cokelat kehitaman berkelibat terkena angin dan dorongan gravitasi. Si penunggang terus menghentak-hentakkan tali kendali yang terpasang pada mulut si kuda hitam agar dengan mudah dikendalikan, serta guna mempercepat lari sang kuda, tak peduli itu sudah batas kecepatan kudanya. Mata cokelatnya penuh sinar, senyum bibirnya yang angkuh, wajah maskulin berwibawa pemimpin.

Entah berapa lama ia berkuda sendiri, yang pasti penunggang berpakaian serba putih itu sangat senang mengendalikan kudanya yang gagah.

Tak lama, sebuah benteng besar terlihat. Pintu Gerbang besar berada di tengah benteng. Pintu besar yang terbuat dari baja tergantung kuat di tengah bebatuan benteng. Dua penjaga di kanan kiri benteng memberi hormat pada si penunggang kuda hitam saat melewati mereka.

"Oi, miyuki. Kau berkuda keluar istana lagi?" suara serak dan serius terdengar dari jauh. Miyuki, sang penunggang kuda hitam. Memperlambat kudanya, mengendalikan agar diam. Tiga orang yang berpakaian hijau tua dengan ornamen hitam di beberapa bagian, topi bertelinga menutupi kepala mereka. Mendekat dan langsung mengambil alih tali kuda ketika sang pemilik sudah turun dari kudanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, ini hobiku." ujar pria surai cokelat kehitaman, berjalan angkuh mendekati sang penyapa yang seorang pria surai hitam kehijauan, ia memakai pakaian serupa dengan miyuki hanya saja berwarna abu gelap, dua bilah pedang di pinggang, dua bintang di kedua bahu menegaskan siapa dia. Wajah tengilnya tak mengurangi wibawanya. Berdiri kokoh di anak tangga dari batuan.

"kau sekarang raja seido, ingat?" mereka berjalan bersisian, melangkah menuju bangunan anggun yang berada di sisi kiri gerbang benteng.

"aku ingat, kok." Pria berpakaian putih dengan santai berjalan mendahului pria surai hitam kehijauan yang tanpak kesal dengan tingkah raja baru di hadapannya ini.

"kalau begitu cepatlah cari permaisuri, kau mau sampai kapan tak punya permaisuri. Mau kuda jadi permaisurimu?" Gerutu pria tengil itu, berjalan mengekor sang raja muda sampai masuk ke bangunan berwarna gading dengan paduan warna biru pada atap yang berbentuk segitiga panjang dan kerucut. Dengan polet biru muda di beberapa bagian. Pintu besar dari kayu terbaik berukir bunga teratai berwarna cokelat tua.

"hai, permaisuri bukan jabatan yang bisa kuberikan pada sembarang orang. Dia istriku bukan pejabat." Ujar miyuki yang sudah melewati pintu besar.

"cih, tentu saja. Orang idiot pun tahu..." ucap sinis pria berpakaian abu."...tapi raja mana sudah dua tahun dinobatkan tapi belum punya permaisuri"

"sudahlah. Toh aku baru 25 tahun, masih muda..." mereka tiba di depan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran bingkai bunga-bunga dan daun-daun setelah menelusuri koridor panjang sesudah memasuki bangunan yang lumayan besar itu."...dari pada itu, bagaimana kondisi perbatasan timur?" lanjut miyuki bernada serius.

"cih, kita punya masalah dengan inashiro di sana. Mereka mengincar kerajaan akagi yang notabe kerajaan jajahan kita." Pria bersurai hitam kehijauan berdecak kesal, ia memasuki ruang bercat putih lima kali lima dengan kursi dan meja kerja di sisi kiri, di setiap dinding rak-rak berjejer rapih dengan buku-buku di dalamnya menutupi dinding kiri kanan ruang itu.

Miyuki yang masuk lebih dulu ke ruangannya itu, sudah duduk di kursi kayu dengan alas punggung dan duduk berwarna merah, meja kerja putih. Ia menahan kepalanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya, menopangkan sikut-sikutnya di atas meja. "kenapa mereka mengincar kerajaan sekecil akagi?"

Sang jenderal muda mejentikan kedua bahunya, tak tahu."katanya sih, putra mahkota inashiro, pangeran Mei. Ingin menjadikan putri akagi sebagai selir utama. Tapi raja akagi menolak lamaran itu."

"wow. Kerajaan kecil itu menolak lamaran dari kerajaan besar, selir utama lagi? Sombong sekali..."raja muda tersenyum cemooh. "...bukankah putri-putri akagi dari raja terdahulu juga banyak yang jadi selir raja inashiro dan seido, ya?"

"ya, biasanya mereka mengirim putri tertua untuk kita dan putri lainnya pada inashiro sebagai tumbal keamanan kerajaan mereka. Tapi kali ini..."

"kali ini?"

"kali ini mereka hanya punya satu putri, yang berumur 15 tahun dan merupakan kembaran pangeran akagi." Jelas pria surai hijau.

"mmh... mungkin mereka menungguku melamar?" ucap miyuki dengan percaya diri.

"ha . .ha, sayangnya bukan..." jenderal itu sedikit mual melihat sang raja tersenyum lima jari. "...ayahmu, sudah melamar putri akagi untuk selir utamamu, tiga tahun sebelum beliau meninggal tapi raja akagi menolak dengan alasan putrinya yang akan memilih suaminya sendiri dan umurnya belum cukup untuk memilih waktu itu."

"Hm? Bukannya itu cukup beresiko, karena selama ini mereka bisa damai karena ada selir dari putri mereka di kerajaan-kerajaan besar yang mengapit kerajaan akagi."

"ya, dan katanya raja inashiro sekarang sedang sakit keras. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau raja inashiro meninggal, pangeran Mei cukup manja dan kejam..." Pria berbaju abu gelap membuang napas lelah."...pihak akagi melapor kalau pangeran Mei mengancam akan menyerang akagi paska penolakan lamarannya."

Miyuki bersandar pada sandaran kursinya, menghela napas." Dan itu ancaman untuk seido yang jadi induk kerajaan akagi." Terdiam sesaat, perhatian kedua pria muda itu teralihkan saat ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu.

"masuk." Perintah miyuki, pada orang yang mengetuk pintu. Daun pintu terbuka, masuk seorang prajurit berbaju merah. Membungkuk hormat.

"Yang mulia, akagi mengirim undangan pesta ulang tahun putri dan pangeran kembar mereka serta pengangkatan furuya sebagai pangeran, selama seminggu. Mulai dua hari dari sekarang." Jelas prajurit itu sambil menyerahkan amplop berwarna Vanila berpita Emas pada sang raja muda yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"pengangkatan pangeran?..." alis sang raja bertautan, heran. "...bukannya mereka punya satu pangeran, pengangkatan pangeran biasanya dilakukan jika kerajaan tak punya pangeran yang bisa dinobatkan sebagai putra mahkota?"

"itu aku tak tahu... apa anda akan datang? Pihak akagi ingin kepastiannya." Ucap prajurit sopan.

"ah..." melirik sang jenderal yang berada di sisi kanannya lalu kembali menatap prajurit di depannya."aku akan hadir, beri tahun mereka lusa aku sudah di sana..."

"ya, yang mulia" sang prajurit berbalik, berjalan tegap keluar ruangan.

"Kuramochi, beri tahu Zono, untuk ikut bersamaku besok." Perintah Raja Miyuki pada sang Jenderal terdengar serius.

"bukannya aku lebih cocok untuk ikut denganmu? Perbatasan wilayah timur adalah tugasku." Ujar pria surai hitam kehijauan.

"Aku membutuhkanmu di sini, Aku berencana untuk membiarkan Zono di sana dulu." Sang raja muda itu berajak berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke rak buku sebelah kiri. mengambil satu buku dari deretan buku-buku.

"hai, apa kau tahu siapa, Furuya?" raja bersurai cokelat kehitaman bertanya sambil terus membuka-buka buku yang berada di tangannya.

yang kutahu, Dia anak dari putri Akagi, adik dari raja sekarang, dengan pangeran kedua Inashiro." Miyuki menutup kasar buku yang ia buka tadi.

"Aku akan bawa Tetsu dan Masuko besok, kau di sini saja."

"apa kau berpikir Inashiro ingin menguasai Akagi dengan menjadikan putra pangeran ke dua Inashiro sebagai pangeran kedua Akagi?" Karamochi sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar nama panglima perang dan prajurit terkuat akan diikut sertakan ke pesta ulang tahun putri?... ho masuko, ia tak perlu khawatir dengan pria besar itu toh dia bisa bercanda sedikit, tapi sang panglima yang kaku itu?

"Apa Pangeran Akagi sudah dinobatkan jadi putra Mahkota?"

Jenderal muda itu terdiam sesaat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Rajanya ini memang genius dalam menangkap sesuatu hal aneh. "Pangeran Pertama Akagi, Pangeran Eijun Belum dinobatkan sebagai Putra Mahkota-"

"padahal dia sudah 15 tahun seharusnya dia sudah pantas menerima jabatan itu... " Miyuki memotong perkataan pria surai hitam kehijauan sambil berjalan kembali ke meja, berdiri di samping meja bersebrangan dengan Kuramochi. "... ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pengangkatan pangeran, kerajaan Akagi. Pangeran yang diangkat sekarang bisa jadi menjadi putra mahkota dan raja selanjutnya."

Kuramochi pucat mendengar perkataan sang raja muda itu, kata-kata Miyuki masuk akal. Dan jika itu rencana Kerajaan Inashiro maka perang bisa pecah, karena dari Akagi ke Seido cukup mudah berbeda dengan perbatasan lain, sedangkan Inashiro adalah musuh bebuyutan Seido. "apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Senyum menyeringai muncul dari bibir sang raja muda, membuka kembali buku yang diambilnya. "menjadikan putri Ei permaisuri Seido, dan memaksa pangeran Eijun jadi raja Akagi."

"apa?..." Kuramochi menatap pemimpinnya tak percaya."... kau tahu kan kalau permaisuri harus dari keluarga kerajaan Seido, paling mungkin juga selir utama yang di bawah Ibusuri "

"jika aku tidak mengangkat permaisuri dan selir utama melahirkan pangeran, maka dia bisa jadi permaisuri." ucap yakin raja surai cokelat kehitaman itu sambil membaca bukunya dengan santai.

"dan para pendukung kerajaan akan berusaha menjodohkanmu pada para putri bangsawan yang punya darah kerajaan. Itu butuh kekuatan politik besar." Sang Jenderal itu berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke dadanya, sikap tubuhnya bertanya.

Sang raja berdecap. "kau mau Akagi di kuasai Inashiro?" melirik tajam pada Kuramochi sesaat sebelum kembali pada sang buku.

"ok, ok... aku tahu itu rencana yang bagus, aku tidak akan meragukannya... tapi putri Ei sudah dilamar empat kerajaan sejak umurnya lima belas tahun dan semuanya di tolak asal kau tahu." Seringai kali ini muncul dari pria bersurai hitam kehijauan.

"kau meragukan pesonaku?" raja muda tersenyum manis seraya berpose menyisir rambut dengan tangan kirinya.

Terdiam sesaat Kuramochi lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju arah pintu. "aku mendukungmu jika itu demi kerajaan." Dengan kasar pria berpakaian abu itu menutup pintu dan meninggalkan rajanya sendiri.

.

.

.

"TIDAK MAU!" teriak sosok yang menyerupai boneka cantik. Semua orang yang sedang sibuk berlalu lalang menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah pintu yang menuju ruangan besar di mana sosok cantik itu tengah menekuk wajahnya, di hadapannya berdiri pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam yang depannya berjambul, pria itu tampak lelah akan kelakuan anaknya ini.

"kumohon, Ei... kau hanya akan menyambut raja Seido dan mengantarkannya ke ruangan ayah." Mohon memelas tak mengubah wajah sang boneka berpakai merah muda yang bawahnya membesar pita di punggung mempercantik tampilannya, seandainya wajahnya tersenyum manis maka siapa pun akan terpesona.

"tapi kenapa Ei?..." sebelah Kaki jenjangnya dihentakkan, kedua tangan memeluk dadanya sendiri. Gestur tubuhnya angkuh dan gagah tak sedikit pun kelemahan ditunjukkan oleh sang putri."itu kan harinya Eijun keluar, harusnya Eijun yang menyambutnya bukan Ei."

"Ei. Ayah hanya ingin- "

"ayah hanya ingin Ei jadi selir raja tua brengsek itu kan?"

Sang ayah terkaget dengan ucapan anaknya yang kasar. "ah. Jangan katakan itu besok. Dan kalau memang tak suka ayah akan mengikuti apa katamu, walau pun itu harus berperang dengan Seido..." sang pria paruh baya itu memijit pelipisnya."...tapi setidaknya Coba dulu temui beliau, dan lagi dia masih muda, anakku."

"tidak mau, kenapa Ei yang harus menemuinya."

"baik..baik.. bagaimana jika kita bertukar sesuatu." Pria yang memakai kemeja lengan pajang biru memberi penawaran pada sang buah hati yang entah dari siap keras kepalanya itu turun rasanya dia tak sekeras itu dulu.

Wajah cantik surai cokelat yang tadi keras sekarang agak melunak, seringai terukir di bibirnya. "empat hari Eijun tukaran dengan Ei, ei akan menemani raja tua bangka Seido, besok."

"baik, tapi itu dimulai tiga hari dari sekarang, Ei harus menghadiri upacara ulang tahu putri ,, lusa. dan Raja Seido masih muda Anakku sayang."

"ya, sepakat ya." sang putri dengan cepat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ceria dan tersenyum lebar. "aku boleh pergi ayah? Kak Chris janji mengajariku tehnik pedang baru sekarang."

Sang raja menggelengkan kepalanya. "apa kau sudah belajar cara dansa putri dan menuangkan teh ke cangkir."

Putri rambut cokelat pajang itu mengangguk cepat. Sang ayah tak bisa apa-apa lagi dengan jawaban dari gadis lima belas tahun ini. menghela napas lelah.,, "baiklah. "

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya, sang putri langsung berbalik serta mengangkat Gaun Pinknya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari keluar ruangan sang ayah, ketika suara ayahnya kembali terdengar dengan nada kekhawatiran yang kentara di setiap katanya."kau harus memilih dengan perasaan cinta pada seseorang, anakku. Bukan dengan keinginanmu. Itu yang ibumu inginkan."

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria paruh baya surai cokelat tua."tapi aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria ,,, dan nama Eijun akan tertulis dalam sejarah sebagai raja Akagi." Sesudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sang putri cantik berlari keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan riasan klasik.

.

.

.

Rambut kaku panjangnya berkibar. ia singsingkan sedikit Gaun Pinknya yang lebih panjang dari tinggi tubuhnya sebatas mata kaki, Cukup untuk dirinya leluasa berlari tanpa terjerat ujung kain gaunnya. Manik cokelat keemasan bergerak-gerak, mencari. Bibirnya merekah tak kala matanya menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

"Kak Chris!" sosok pria tampan berambut pirang cokelat yang gagah berdiri di lapang tanah merah yang luas, menoleh pada sang pemanggil yang berada di teras berpagar tembok setinggi pinggang orang dewasa, matanya yang cokelat kehitaman melebar tak kala si pemanggil melompati tembok pembatas dengan gaun panjangnya yang tersibak, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang dan paha mulus sang putri.

"Tuan Putri, jangan lakukan itu saat memakai gaun." Pria itu mendekati sang putri yang sudah mendarat dengan mulus, wajahnya nampak cemas. Sayang, sang putri tidak pernah peduli akan kecemasan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dan ia malah menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah gaunnya yang sedikit kotor dengan santai. kaki bersepatu tanpa hak menapak di tanah merah, mengotori sepatu berwarna putih tak diperdulikannya.

"Kak Chris, kemarin kakak janji akan ajari gerakan pedang baru. Kan?" dengan mata berbinar sang putri menatap pria tegap berbaju sebatas betis putih dengan pola naga biru seakan melingkari tubuhnya, celana panjang putih, sepatu hitam yang mempunyai leher pendek sebatas mata kaki.

Pria yang di panggil Chris itu menghela napas, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kau tahu kan, aturannya. Aku tak bisa mengajari tuan putri berpedang hanya pangeran yang boleh mempelajarinya."

"Tapi besok Ei, harus menemani Raja Tua Mesum Seido dan lusanya ada upacara kedewasaan untuk putri, jadi Eijun tak bisa keluar selama dua hari ke depan. " helaan kembali terdengar dari Chris. Putri dan pangerannya ini selalu saja seenaknya kalau memanggil orang yang belum ia tahu bagaimana rupanya, kalau itu orang biasa sih tak masalah tapi, hai. Masa raja kerajaan besar sekelas Seido di sebut mesum sih.

"Apa pun alasannya. aku tidak bisa, Karena aturan kerajaan."

Gadis itu cemberut, pipinya digembungkan, manis. Semu kemerahan di wajahnya pertanda kemarahan yang akan merepotkan seluruh istana besok jika tidak diredakan sekarang. Untuk sekian kalinya, Ksatria Kerajaan Akagi itu menghela napas


End file.
